


Best Valentine's Day Present Ever:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Sosa/Face Saga Series: [2]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Love Confessions, New Beginnings, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: This is after the movie, The Team gets cleared of all wrong doing, Charissa & Face gets together, He has something that he wants to say to her, that would surprise her, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy my other one!!!!*





	

*Summary: This is after the movie, The Team gets cleared of all wrong doing, Charissa & Face gets together, He has something that he wants to say to her, that would surprise her, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy my other one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck was glad that the whole ordeal was over, & the plates were recovered, & brought back to it's original place, Everyone is happy, Especially the A-Team, since they got reinstated, They were hired out by the military, to do what they do best. It's an interesting a couple of months, Everyone now gets to relax, & since it's Valentine's Day, They get to be with the ones, that they love most.

 

Face had everything planned for a romantic evening with his girlfriend, Captain Charissa Sosa, including roses, chocolates, & a small teddy bear. **"God, I hope she likes her present"** , he thought to himself, as he was getting everything ready, He decided to do it from the heart, & lay it out there, cause of their hurt past, & all of the drama. He checked himself in the mirror, & left to go pick up the love of his life, so he can spend some quality time with her.

 

Charissa had the same idea, as she was putting the finishing touches on herself, **"I am gonna lay it out there for him, See how he reacts"** , she thought to herself, The Feisty Lieutenant went to put some makeup on, & checked out the results, "This is good as it gets", she said softly to herself, & went to wait for Face.

 

Face knocked on the door, & he was shocked to see his lover looking so good, & beautiful, "Wow, You look great !", He exclaimed in shock, & awe. "You look great too, You cleaned up very well", as he handed her a rose, & offered her his arm, "Let's go, We have reservations at the best place in town", & she smiled, & nodded, as she locked everything up, & they were off their desired destination.

 

They got to the spot, & Sosa was so surprised by the gesture that Face put into it, & she saw that there was roses, chocolates, & a teddy bear was in her spot, She turned to him, & said, "Thank you for doing this all, Face, I appreciate that you care about this night, as much as I do", she kissed him on his lips, as a reward. "You are welcome, I love you, Char, No matter what, & so much, You mean the world to me", "Best Valentine's Day present ever", & they shared a couple more kisses, & then sat down to eat, They were glad to have privacy.

 

They talked about everything, & anything, as they were enjoying their meal, & it was nice that it was the two of them for a change, cause they are always around the team, Every now & then, They need some privacy, & quality time together. "Face, I just want to let you know, I am in this for the long haul, I am gonna give you a 100 % of myself, I love you, & I always will", Face was a bit choked up, & cleared his throat, "Best Valentine's Day present ever", he said echoing Charissa's thoughts.

 

They finished up, & they headed back to her house, "Wanna come in, Stud ?", she purred seductively, as she attached her lips to the tender skin of his neck, "I....I...I don't know, Should we be doing this ?", he asked, suddenly feeling shy, & terrified, She stroked his cock & balls lightly through it's clothed prison. She teased the tendons of his neck, & whispered, "I will make it worth your wild", as she continued her delicious torture.

 

She didn't want him to combust, she didn't want to be arrested for indecent exposure, she slowly opened her door, & she dragged him by the lapels of his dress shirt, knowing that piece of clothing won't last, kissing her man for all that's worth, & shut the door with her foot, & locked it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
